


Playoff Mood: Complicated

by D (Darrylle)



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Boston Bruins, Brad Marchand - Freeform, Fanart, Gen, Nashville Predators, Pittsburgh Penguins, Vegas Golden Knights, Washington Capitals, marc-andre fleury - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-14
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-07 02:39:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 13
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14661606
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darrylle/pseuds/D
Summary: Drawing moodboard for 2017-2018 NHL playoff.Update 2018-05-20: come in and appreciate the Flower!





	1. Brad NO!

Playoff mood: Brad NO!


	2. Cocoon.

Playoff mood: cocoon.


	3. Cry Me A RIver.

Playoff mood: cry me a river.


	4. A Wall of Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playoff mood: flower.


	5. Early Exit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playoff mood: early exit.


	6. Seriously Tampa?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playoff mood: shutout in 7.


	7. Flower Power

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playoff mood: Flower in SCF.


	8. In Flower We Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playoff mood: trust your precious goalie.


	9. Whatever Flower Wants

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playoff mood: we want cup!


	10. Here We Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Playoff mood: Stanley Cup Final.


	11. V For Victory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCF Game One.


	12. Let's Go.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCF Game Two.


	13. Hug Me.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SCF Game Three.

**Author's Note:**

> Other updates can be found on my [tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/hockeyehcomic) or [twitter](https://twitter.com/flavorfluff).


End file.
